rating_systemfandomcom-20200216-history
List of television series censored
This is an incomplete (and constantly growing) list of television series that been modified in order to receive a lower age rating. (This list does not apply for works that would have been refused to be aired if not censored - such as where Standards and Practices simply does not allow such content on the network - or if the censoring of content is compulsory before getting a rating.) For the sake of there being a lack of place to really put them, original video animation (OVAs) are included in this page. Disney XD *''Yo-Kai Watch -'' Sexual innuendo was removed and some outfits were changed. *''Naruto Shippuden-'' All blood and gore were removed, sexual situations were reduced, and all mention of death were removed. HBO Cinemax Starz *''Spartacus-''Some nudity was removed and some of the more graphic sex scenes were cut from the broadcast version, but it was added back in the blue ray. Freeform ABC Family Centric IFC AMC *''Breaking Bad-''Nudity was censored on the TV broadcast was removed in order to get a TV-14 rating, the F-word was also censored. This was latter added back into the show on the dvd release. Comedy Central *''Drawn Together-''Nudity and the F-word were censored on tv broadcast, the dvd is uncensored. *''South Park-''The f-word is censored, and in episode 201 the image of Muhammad was censored. Syfy *''Akria-''Nudity is censored and f word are censored. *''Caprica-''Nudity and violence is censored in the pilot order to get a TV-14 rating the dvd has it uncensored. *Ghost in Shell-Nudity and the f word was censored when it aired on the Saturday anime block when it was the sci fy channel. *''The Magicians-''The TV broadcast has the F-word censored in order to get a TV-14 rating, it is uncensored on the blue-ray. Spike *''Blade: The Series-'' The TV version was rated tv-14 but to achieve that rating many scenes were edited or removed, any scene with nudity, graphic violence or strong profanity were removed. Spike latter released a unrated edition. Showtime Fox *''American Dad -'' When American Dad was on fox many of the episodes were censored due to the networks strict standards on language, American Dad was moving to TBS, because episodes were uncensored due to moving to another channel. *''Family Guy -''When Family Guy airs on fox many of the episodes are censored due to the networks strict standards on language. Some episodes were completely removed, one such episode was the abortion episode. *King of The Hill-F word is censored. TBS *''American Dad-'' Nudity was censored, though the DVD is uncensored. TruTV TNT 4Kids Entertainment *''One Piece - Perhaps 4kid's most notoriously censored title; it was heavily cut and modified to remove its dark elements and violence in order to get a TV-Y7-FV rating. Now that the show is owned by FUNimation, they releases the show uncut with a TV-14 rating. *''Sonic X - ''Scenes of strong threat, mild profanity, and some cleavage was removed in order to get a TV-Y7-FV rating. Received an uncut subtitled release online with a TV-PG. *''Yu-Gi-OH - ''Any scenes that showed strong violence were toned down, any mention of death was removed from the show and replaced with different words to keep the show more family friendly, any scenes with wine were changed to juice, and all guns on the show were removed. The character outfits were modified to be more kid friendly. Due to these changes the show was rated TV-Y7-FV. History Channel *''Vikings - ''Violence and nudity were either toned down or completely removed to get a TV-14 rating. The uncensored Blu-Ray discs are rated TV-MA. BBFC *''Angelic Layer - ''A commentary track was trimmed to remove the word 'retard' in order to receive a PG certificate. *''Braceface ''(volume 4) - A use of the word 'spaz' was removed in order to receive a PG certificate. * ''Gunbuster ''(episode 2) - 36 seconds of sexualized nudity/imagery cut in order to receive a PG certificate. * ''Guyver ''(episode 12) - Unknown 20 seconds of cuts made to receive a 15 certificate. * ''Lizzie McGuire ''(volume 2) - Scenes of children electrocuting adults cut in order to receive a U certificate. * ''Street Fighter V ''(volumes 1 and 2) - Cuts made to strong violence in order to receive a 12 certificate. * ''Urusei Yatsura ''(volume 4) - Scene involving nunchucks removed in order to receive a PG certificate. Cartoon Network USA *''Dragon Ball-''All sexual references were removed some language was removed, the nudity on the show was censored, and the violence was toned down, blood was digital removed, and any mention of death was removed or altered. *''Mobile Suit Gundum Seed-''All sexual references were removed, cut any scene that showed the pilots in the cockpit before dying, any mention of drugs were cut, any mention of murder was removed, the words kill and die were removed and any scene that had blood were removed and any inappropriate language were removed. *''Mobile Suit Gundum Wing-''Some violence and language were cut, but it latter aired uncut on adult swim. *''Naruto-''Blood effects were removed, though the uncensored dvd adds it back in. *''The Amazing World of Gumball-'' The TV show was censored in the usa in order to get a TV-Y7-FV rating some of the violence was cut out of the show. *''Total Drama Island-'' Crude language was censored and nudity was burled out, and sexual innuendo was cut. Adult-Swim *''Aqua Teen Hunger Force-''The f word, s**t and a*****e are censored on the tv show. Has a uncensored dvd version. *''Akria-''Nudity is censored and f word are censored. *''Black Lagoon-''Nudity and the F word are censored on the show. *''Blue Gender-''The anime was censored in order to appeal to a boarder audience, nudity, sex and graphic violence were completely removed. *''Code Geass-''The nudity in the anime was removed. *''Cowboy Bebob-''Drug references were cut, crude language was removed and all sexual references were removed. Blood effects were also digitally removed. *''Ghost in Shell: Stand Along Complex-''F word is censored. *''Inuyasha-Nudity and sexual innuendo were censored. *''Kill La Kill''-Nudity and sexual situations were censored. *''Neon Genesis Evangelion-''Alcoholic drinks were cut, some characters were completely removed. Language was censored, nudity and sexual innuendo were removed from the us broadcast. *''Samurai Champloo-'' Strong language was bleeped out, blood was digitally removed, and the nudity in the show was cut. *''Sailor Moon''-Some blood was digitally removed, nudity was removed, and sexual situations were censored. Cartoon Network Australia * Adventure Time - ''A number of episodes have received cuts for mild language, violence, and innuendo in order to receive a G rating. *''Regular Show-'' Crude language, sexual innuendo and any scene that has reckless behavior. *''Sailor Moon-Some blood was digitally removed, nudity was removed, and sexual situations were censored. *''The Amazing World of Gumball-''Unlike the usa's censorship (witch was only minor edits for the most part) the Australian censorship cuts out any scene that has suggestive dialog or violence. Cartoon Network Latin America Cartoon Network UK and Ireland Netflix Hulu Amazon Insert Video FSK (Germany) * Bible Black - ''Cut further than necessarily from its uncensored hardcore adult version in order to receive a 16 rating. KMRB (South Korea) * ''Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic - ''Season 1 was edited for a 15 rating. * ''Oreimo - ''Edited for a 15 rating. Nickelodeon * ''The Ren and Stimpy Show - ''Due to standards changing over time, scenes that were originally broadcast with a TV-Y7 rating have been edited in later reruns to maintain the same rating. * ''Rocko's Modern Life - ''Due to standards changing over time, scenes that were originally broadcast with a TV-Y7 rating have been edited in later reruns to maintain the same rating. Nicktoons *''Dragon Ball Z Kai-'' Blood and some violence was removed from the show. TV Land CMT ABC CBS NBC The CW The WB UPN WWE Network First-Run Syndication MyNetworkTV FX FXX Funimation Crackle USA Network * ''Mr. Robot - ''While some episodes have been allowed to broadcast uncensored on special occasions with a TV-MA rating, the majority of episodes are censored for a TV-14 rating. *''Sailor Moon-Some blood was digitally removed, nudity was removed, and sexual situations were censored. Category:Lists Category:Article stubs